


Old Man Tucker 2

by Southparkfan69



Category: multiple - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southparkfan69/pseuds/Southparkfan69
Summary: John Booling navigates the universe. The sequel to old man tucker from bitstrips





	Old Man Tucker 2

OLD MAN TUCKER 2 PART 1

 

John Booling looked at all the papers strewn about his desk. December 22, 2034. Booling was a man of 37 years old, and his life had appeared to reach a dead end. His plan to become president left his reputation in shambles, and his governorship of Wyoming had been utterly uninteresting. There was little left for him, he even considered taking his own life. That was, until December 22, 2034, when his secretary arrived with urgency. The president of China had asked Booling to serve on his ministry of Martian affairs in the Chinese colony of New Zongguo. They had served in the Third Korean War together, becoming fast friends amid the horrors of the defence of Amoy. Mr Booling went home to his wife and considered the possibility of taking on such a prestigious position. His wife, however, was unwell. She had bone marrow cancer, and the spirit of death seemed right at her doorstep every day closer. John Booling took the first rocket ship up to Mars, not anything out of the ordinary, as Martian colonies had been around for the last 15 years, the American colony of Opportunity was already growing day by day, however, Booling experienced something strange... During his ride, he was accidentally transported to another dimension! He arrived, but something was off. Instead of the reddish brown Martian desert he was expecting, he found lush fields, abundant with life, and then, an arrow! The arrow seemed to hit its mark in an instant, glowing hot red and sticking into the stone. Then, a tall man in full body armor approached, drawing an executioner's blade. "STOP" said another voice, and it came from someone who looked like the blue cat from the movie avatar. "Let's hear him out" "fine."

CHAPETER 2

 

"Who are you?"  
The voice insisted. "Well, I'm John Booling. Senator of Wyoming." "Wyoming..? Is that the name of your planet? Tell me, what are you?" "Uhh, I'm a republican." Says Booling. "Where is this Wyoming you speak of?" Said the avatar girl. "In the United States of America, the greatest country in the universe.


End file.
